The days in and after Hogwarts
by hotchick90
Summary: Whos Sammy? read to find out.
1. Feelings for who?

The Days in and after Hogwarts  
  
Hi Peoples. (. I'm new at this stuff so don't get mad at me if it's bad. I wrote this 3 years ago and just found it. So if its bad don't blame me. Oh and check out my big sisters fic. Her name is Kat4life story Isabella. ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~, ~,  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Feelings for who?!?!?!?  
  
After her second to last day of school when she was 22 Hermoine grew feelings for Malfoy. (I know, how could this happen? Well you see IT JUST DID.) When she told Ron and Harry this they were shocked. Ron said, "I thought he gave you a swollen nose." "No Ron that was Harry, he did it to Malfoy." "Oh" said Ron dimwitted. Then Harry joined in "Ya whatever, but you smacked him in the face." "I know but I felt sorry for him." Hermoine said. "No this is not Hermoine" Harry said as he began to check her to see if it really was her. It was(. "Well, I don't care what you think. I'm gonna tell him." She said. And she did.  
  
In the Great Hall she said to Malfoy "I like you and I'm sorry for all the bad things me and my friends did to you." o_o. Malfoy forgived her. As he said so he liked her even more than he ever did. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Harry, and Ron" Malfoy said. "Oh, that's O.K its not like you ment it" she said. "Right" he replied. Then they kissed. At that moment Ron and Harry walked into the Great Hall. They saw them kissing and screamed. Hermoine and Malfoy didn't hear them. So they kept on kissing. A few hours later they finally stopped kissing. And realized Ron and Harry were standing there the whole time. They were all speechless and soon they went to their common room. ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Ok that's it for now I know, really short chapter. If you want to find out more review, review, review.  
  
Thanks,  
Kelsey 


	2. The BoyfirendGirlfirend Chapter

Days in and after Hogwarts  
  
Hey peoples here is chap. 2  
  
DISCLAIMER: OK this plot is mine. Characters -J.K. Rolwing. OK? OK then.  
  
% ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ % ^ %  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The Boyfirend/Girlfirend Chapter  
  
The next day:  
  
Ron and Harry wished they never saw Hermoine and Draco kiss. But they did and what could they do about it?  
  
NOTHING THAT'S WHAT  
  
"I can't believe it, I told you we had a bad influence on her." Meanwhile, Malfoy told Crab and Goyel "That kiss boys was amazing."  
  
A couple of weeks later Malfoy said sorry to Harry and Ron for being rude to them. They became best boy buds. And Harry asked Malfoy "Do you know any girls that Ron or I can have?" "Ya wait........no sorry. Wait what about Cho?" "Ya ok Ill try it out with her. But can you talk to her first before I do?" "Sure"  
  
The next day dumbledore said they could stay to be with their gust, Fleur. But the only people that staid were:  
  
Cho Harry Malfoy Hermoine and Ron  
  
So Malfoy had the perfect chance to talk to Cho so he said:  
  
Hey Cho! Why don't you hook up with Harry? "Ok" she said after his hour speech.  
  
So when Harry came in he talked to Cho "Hi" This time it was his turn to go pink like Ron always did. And so suddenly they became boyfriend/girlfriend. Then there was Ron and Fleur who loved each other so. Those are some happy couples: Ron- Fleur Harry-Cho and Hermoine-Malfoy @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @! @!@!@!@! 


	3. The Visit

Days In And Out Of Hogwarts  
  
Here is chapter three.  
  
DISCLAIMER: PLOT=MINE CHARCTERS=J.K ROWLING  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The Visit  
  
Everyone decided to sit at the Griffendor table because hardly anyone was there. "Hey you guys wana go see my god farther?" Harry asked. "Sure" They all replied. So they ate and with permission they went to Hogmades. (Or whatever it's called) At Hogmades they went to the tallest mountain and inside they saw Sirius. Cho gasped * gasp *. "Its ok he's not a follower of you know who" "ok" Sirius said " Hi"  
  
Harry: Right um Sirius; this is Cho, Malfoy, and Fleur. Malfoy isn't bad like his father.  
  
Sirius: Right, hello all. Have you meet Budbeak?  
  
Cho: Ya I remember a cuple of years ago we meet him in school.  
  
They all bowed and he did the same. Then they pet him.  
  
They talked for a while and then they left.  
  
"Don't be to shi to visit me again" said Sirius.  
  
" Sure" they all replied.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well that's its sorry to cut it so short. BYE 


	4. Hermoine's Bday

Days In and.. you know the title  
  
Hi peoples lets review.  
  
OK I know they leave Hogwarts at 17 but it's a story loosen up. And I know Fleur would be like 25 but I have other plans for her and Ron. And i'm sorry if things are miss spelled but I probely don't know how to spell them.  
  
DISCLAIMER: you should already know this so its my last time writing it: Plot= mine characters=J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hermoines B-day  
  
Hermoine woke up happy because it was her birthday. (DUH!!)  
  
# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $  
  
Sorry Ill be right back in 1:20 I'm going to CCD.  
  
X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X  
  
I'm back let's go.  
  
She wondered what was going to happen because she was not in Hogwarts anymore. She was going to spend her b-day in Hogsmeade with her friends.  
  
Meanwhile...............................  
  
Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Cho, Fleur were buying her gifts. They got her.  
  
Malfoy: You will find out  
  
Cho: A friendship bracelet  
  
Harry and Ron: A Necklace (a very pretty one that cost 10 Gallons or whatever their money is called)  
  
Fleur: A vela puppy  
  
Later at 12:00 (p.m) they all went to Hunkeydews. In there they drank butterbear and ate good food. Then they went to Fred and Gorge's joke shop (Yes they finally got one). Harry bought lots of things and gave them to his friends. They played with them remembering how they did this when they were young.  
  
At 5:00 they ate.  
  
Hermoine then she opened her gifts. She loved them all of them but Malfoy hadn't given her a gift  
  
He got down on his knee and opened a box. Hermoine looked shocked :o. It was not a ring but a piece of paper. She opened it up it said " Will you come to a very wonderful dinner with me?"  
  
! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &! &!  
  
O.K that's it for now  
  
Bye, Kelsey  
  
Next Chapter : The Dinner 


	5. The Dinner

The Dinner  
  
Hermoine said yes. She would go to a wonderful dinner with Malfoy in just a few hours. Hermoine loved him so; oh how she wanted him to propose to her.  
  
Later that night:  
  
Hermoine: Ah Ha Ha Malfoy you're SO funny!  
  
Malfoy: Realy?  
  
Hermoine: Ya of coarse  
  
Malfoy: O.K lets eat because the food is here!  
  
Hermoine looked in her food for a ring. She found nothing so she looked in her drink. Nothing either. Then after dinner Malfoy got down on his knee once again. He opened another box. Inside was a lot of paper in a ball. In the middle she saw something shinny. Then they talked:  
  
Malfoy: Well Hermoine I know this is going a little fast for you but I think it should happen.  
  
Hermoine: Yes oh yes Malfoy I think so to.  
  
Malfoy: Really I didn't even ask you?  
  
Hermoine: I know but it's as if I know what you're going to say.  
  
Hermoine looked closer it was not a ring.  
  
Malfoy: ok then do you want a boy or girl?  
  
Hermoine: Boy?.. Girl?  
  
Malfoy: Ya do you want a boy or girl puppy?  
  
Hermoine: oh I would like a girl puppy.  
  
Malfoy:ok we will buy her tomorrow  
  
Hermoine: why do you always get down on your knee for nothing?  
  
Malfoy: sorry it's a habit  
  
@ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @  
  
Sorry to cut it so short but I wanna make them having a puppy a chapter. 


	6. Puppy Shoping

The Puppy  
  
The next day Malfoy and Hermoine went to Diagon Ally. They saw a new store it was a pet store. It had no owls though.  
  
Hermoine: oh Malfoy look at this one it looks like the one Fleur got me.  
  
Malfoy: Ya I know. Lets get one that looks different.  
  
Hermoine: Your right. I like this one.  
  
It was a dark brown puppy with black spots. Its eyes were big and blue. As you can tell it was the cutes puppy there.  
  
Malfoy: Your right it is cute. Okay we'll get this one.  
  
Hermoine: Ya! Wait... Look at the price Malfoy. Its 5 gallions.  
  
Malfoy: my love for you costs more.  
  
Hermoine: ^_^ okay then.  
  
Malfoy: It's this one ma'am  
  
Ma'am: That will be 5 gallions.  
  
Malfoy: Here you go.  
  
Hermoine: Thank you Malfoy. I think I'll call her Sammy.  
  
Malfoy: me too. 


End file.
